


It's Best to Keep Your Smile

by nothingbutuseless



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Can still be sweet when he tries, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Calamity, Revali is still a jerk, Selectively Mute Link, Sign Language, brief OC appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutuseless/pseuds/nothingbutuseless
Summary: It had been a month since Link was appointed as Zelda's knight, and since that time Zelda and Link have just finally gotten along but it seems it may take a bit longer for Revali and Link to get along. Who knows, if Zelda can help in any way she can, the process might be faster and both the Hylian and Rito's relationship may turn deeper than friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally a 4AM idea since my birthday is today, but I was too lazy to post this. So, hopefully you guys like this crappy writing of mine.

Link and Zelda were seen walking inside Hyrule Castle, as they had just finished checking up on Daruk to see the progress he had made with his Divine Beast. The process had been slow, as Daruk struggled with Rudania, but no major problems arose.

They started with Revali, as they needed a change of scenery and Zelda was wanting to get to know more about the egotistical Rito Champion. The Princess and the knight had stayed in Rito Village for about a week, meeting with the village elder and just helping out wherever help was needed. There were a few times the duo saw Revali, but he mostly kept his distance for now. During that time, the children had been curious of the silent knight, so they took it upon themselves to corner Link and drag him off somewhere who knows where, and Zelda had taken about three hours in order to find him.

Zelda had found him sitting around the Rito children, as they started humming a song. A particular child was seen at Link's side, as she leaned against him. The child was small, but from what Zelda saw she could tell the child was female. From what she saw, she would see that the child had already attached herself to Link. Zelda couldn't blame her, after all she had seen the way that Mipha's younger brother, Prince Sidon had attached himself to Link as well. As if Link was his rolemodel.

That went on for about three more days, until Link and Zelda had finally decide to visit the elder, when a breeze blew past the duo. If Zelda took a guess, she would probably say it was the wind.

Zelda had noticed a while ago that Link felt off. Although he didn't speak, she could clearly see that something was wrong with him. She already knew that Link and Revali were still on rough edges with each other, but she had never seen Link look so uncomfortable.

She stopped Link for a moment, quietly murmuring to him. "Link, is something the matter? Are you not feeling well?" Link had froze, his fingers fumbled for a moment.

Zelda rested her hands on Link's shoulders, "Tell me, Link. I can clearly see you're upset about something." She saw Link shuffle his feet nervously, and his eyes started moving around.

Her eyes narrowed, "Is it about Revali?" Link slowly nodded, his fingers shaking slightly.

Zelda studied him for a moment, "Is it what I think it is? Do you like Revali?" She had never seen Link's face so red before. From his face to the tip of his ears were beet red. Still, she could clearly see that he was upset, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"But... why are you so upset? Did he do something wrong?" Link shook his head furiously, the traces of red were slowly starting to disappear. "Then what is it?"

Link refused to move for a moment, before he brought his hands up to let out a barely noticable sign, due to his shaking fingers.

_He can't know. Revali hates me. Please, don't tell him._

"Oh Link.... Of course I wouldn't tell him. But you can't keep this a secret forever, you know." Zelda looked around, her voice trailing off for a moment. "I know, why don't we tell Kaneli that we will be leaving early. That way, you won't be able to face Revali. How does that sound?"

It had taken Link several moments to think, but he nodded, and Zelda gave him a warm, but quick hug. "Good, now let's go. The sooner we get back, the sooner you can be by yourself in your room to think." She took his arm and begun to walk forward, the Knight following right behind her.

* * *

The walk up took a while, just about ten minutes. There were a few distractions from the children, but otherwise the walk was peaceful.

At first, when they first met, Zelda hated Link due to his responsibility as a knight being greater than hers. It had taken a few weeks, but after Link saved Zelda from the Yiga Clan, they had been inseparable. You wouldn't see one without the other. They had a special bond, and considered themselves siblings. The Champions had noticed the change between the Princess and the Knight, but they could clearly see it was a change for the better.

During that time, Urbosa had become Zelda's favorite person. At first Urbosa was seen as a motherly figure to Zelda, but after a few weeks Zelda had started to grow feelings for the Gerudo Champion. Link was the first one to notice, as it was his job to analyze everything around him. Link had been prefectly fine with it, as he had seen Urbosa as a mother. That was two days before Link and Zelda had started making their way to Rito Village.

Since their week was almost up, Zelda thought it was a good time to inform the elder of their early leave. They were about halfway up the roost when they felt a gust of wind. That was the time when they noticed they were directly in front of Revali's Landing, did they finally choose to stop. They saw a blue figure fly above them, before he landed.

Revali had just landed and jumped off the ledge when he nodded to the Princess. "Why Princess, I'm surprise to see you here. I thought you two had already left."

Zelda nodded, "We were originally planning on staying for a week, but it seems that Link isn't feeling well. We were on our way to inform the elder that we would be leaving today." Link stayed silent, his eyes looking at anywhere except at the Rito in front of him. Revali had his attention on Link, his eyes narrowed as he took in the Princess' words.

"Well we can't have that can we? It seems that I best leave you two alone so you can be on your way. It was a pleasure to see you Princess. I hope your stay was as enjoyable as possible."

Zelda nodded, "I had a blast, and I'm sure Link did as well," Link briefly nodded. "It was nice seeing you Revali, hopefully we will have a chance to meet again." Zelda smiled and started moving forward. "Come on Link, we best be on our way if we want to be back by sundown."

Link silently nodded as he moved to follow Zelda when Revali spoke. "Actually Princess, I'd like to have a word with your knight. If that is fine with you that is."

Zelda blinked, her expression showing confusion before she looked at Link who was tensing up. "Ah, well... I guess a few moments won't hurt. But I will be waiting nearby when you two are finished." Link watched helplessly as Zelda walked up the stairs, until she was out of sight before Revali spoke.

"Alright, out with it. Something is not right with you and it seems to be bothering you." Link blinked slowly, before he tried to fake a smile. Revali narrowed his eyes at Link, "And don't try to tell me otherwise. I know you Link, and I know when something is bothering you. So spill."

Link's expression fell slightly, before he bowed his head, his hair covering his eyes. His fingers were shaking, but he wasn't going to let Revali see. He didn't want to explain to Revali why he was upset. He didn't want to tell Revali that he had a crush on him. No- he _couldn't_. No matter how many times Revali tried to pry it out of him, he won't give anything away.

After all, how could Revali possibly return Link's feelings? He could have anything or anyone he desired, as he was the Rito Champion. He saw how the female Rito look at Revali. He couldn't even begin to compete with that. Besides, he would want to start a family of his own, and Link couldn't be able to provide him that, with the obvious fact. 

Link wouldn't move his head from it's current position. The only thing he could do, was run. So, that's what he did. 

He ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eugh, well since I have been bugged ever since I first wrote this that it should be continued. At first I was skeptical, but i was later pursuaded by my friend. Hopefully this is as good as the first, as I go into detail with this chapter.

It had been five minutes since Zelda had left Link so Revali could speak with him. Since leaving the knight, she had a hollow feeling in her chest, which she didn't like at all, not one bit. Before the duo had left for Rito Village, the princess had a talk with Urbosa. The Gerudo Champion had told her that Revali wasn't too keen on acting on his emotions. Zelda had been reassured that the Gerudo would keep an eye on the Rito, as they seemed to develop a friendship since their homes are close to each other.

The princess could still hear the conversarion they had the day before Link and Zelda had left as if it just happened yesterday. It was still fresh in her mind even though it had been a week since the princess had seen the fierce Gerudo Champion. It wasn't that she was worried about what Revali would do. What worried her was that Link was extremely emotional when it came to certain things. No one else knew this, as Link would never mention anything about his past, but, no one except Zelda knew about Link's past; not even Mipha, who was Link's childhood friend.

When Link was pushed to his limits he ends up closing himself off, and even with both Mipha and Zelda combined, he still wouldn't budge, no matter how hard the two princesses tried. He would even avoid anyone for at least a month, maybe even longer depending on the subject. 

Believe it or not, the knight has emotional issues, but does a very good job of hiding it so no one else knows about it. Zelda found out when they were out analyzing one of the Guardians nearby Hyrule Castle. That's something Link and Zelda have in common, which means they understand eachother more than anyone else. They are alike in more ways than one which makes it easier for them to communicate. 

Speaking of which, Link was supposed to have arrived by now, but he wasn't. The hollow feeling in her chest grew as Zelda retraced her steps to arrive from where she left Link, only to find him running down the stairs in a hurry. Her mind barely registered anything else as her feet sprung into action, hastily following after the upset knight. 

In Zelda's hurry of running after Link, she failed to notice the worried look of the Rito Champion watching the scene before him. 

* * *

 

It had taken Zelda nearly an hour to find Link. Luckily, she has found him just as the sun began to set, the beautiful colors of yellow, orange and pink lazily streamed through the sky. 

Zelda had found Link hiding underneath Rito Village, but wasn't able to get to him as quick as she liked. Since the space was neither large nor small, she had to be careful with her movements. 

As her movements grew more slow, she took the time to analyze the knight, who was huddled in the corner with his legs pulled to his chest, his arms folded over his bent knees and his head was tilted to the side, as if he was deep in thought. The princess had managed to fit in the space, but made no other movements as she waited for Link to notice her, which she knew wouldn't take long. 

After a moment of silence, Link slowly turned his head towards Zelda, but otherwise did nothing else. Even his eyes showed no emotion, which put the princess on edge. The hollow feeling she had felt from before returned, only it grew even more. 

Zelda gave Link a sad smile and moved her arm, gently placing her hand on Link's left arm. "It's fine if you don't want to tell me what happened right now, Link. I can wait if you need time. But, hear me on this," Link slowly looked up at Zelda, "no matter how small that problem may be... Know that I will be here for you. Forever and always, alright?" 

Link blinked, before he put his shaking hand over Zelda's, and nodded. The princess smiled brightly, she knew Link took her words to heart, and that he would do the same for her in a heartbeat, even if he never even said it. 

She took her chance and gently pulled on Link's arm, "Come on then. I think we both deserve some well-needed rest, don't you think?" She lightly teased, which make Link's cheeks turn pink from embarrassment. 

Zelda laughed, only to shake her head fondly and begun to tug on Link's arm once more. "Then let's get moving. I will inform Kaneli that we are leaving first thing tomorrow morning, how does that sound?" 

Link had smiled, grateful that Zelda was his sister who he could count on, just as she could count on him as well. The princess had taken the knight's hand in hers, as she led him to the hill, where they would soon arrive at the stable where they were staying at. 

The blue-eyed Hylian swung their hands playfully which caused the princess to laugh once more, her eyes filles with amusement. "By the way, Link," the knight turned his attention to Zelda, "would you like to help me investigate the Guardians? I think that I will need help with the Slate as well, if you don't mind."

Link nodded, quickly letting go of Zelda's hand only to swifty sign, _Of course. I'd love to help. Is there anything else you need help with?_

The princess smiled at the knight's childish excitement, happy to see him back to normal and not upset anymore. 

"I'm not sure yet. I might need help with something later on though, would you like to help?" Link nodded. "Alright then, let's start making preparations once we return to the castle." 

The duo continues walking in silence, the only sounds coming from the animals around them. In fact, neither could describe the silence as uncomfortable, but it felt welcoming for the two of them. 

When the stable appeared in front of them, Zelda had burst into a run, swiftly beating Link and begun to pack her supplies and begun to saddle up her white stallion. Link had shook his head, but otherwise did nothing but begin to pack his supplies just like Zelda was doing. After placing his things on Epona, he swiftly searched the area and found six apples on a nearby tree, before returning to Epona. 

He had gained Zelda's attention and gave her three apples so she could feed her horse while he took the remaining three apples, and began to feed the apples one by one to his loyal companion. After Epona finished the last apple, Link raised his hand and begun to pet Epona, his nimble fingers running through her mane softly for a few mimutes. 

The sun swiftly went down and the moon took it's place in the sky. Zelda had finished with her side when she saw Link standing by Epona, while his fingers brushed through her mane slowly, but she could tell that he was lost in thought. 

She leaned against the wall, watching as Epona neighed softly, and nuzzled the side of Link's face, briefly breaking him from his thoughts. She laughed softly, and Link turned to glare at her, "Well, I'm going to head inside, don't stay out for too long. We still have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Zelda had turned and begun to walk towards the entrance of the stable when she turned around, and saw Link put Epona back in her stable, before he turned to the moon. She saw him bite his lip nervously, before she frowned. 

The princess started at him for a moment, before she went inside, waiting only five minutes before Link swiftly walked in. Zelda had watched Link stare at the moon, and she was worried about what was going on in his head. 

She watched as Link's eyes closed slowly, but she stared at him for a moment to make sure he was fast asleep, before she glanced at the moon one last time, only to have her eyes begin to slowly close, making way for dreams. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh. Its done, yay. This gave me way to many problems that i dont really want to deal with right now. And since its 2AM im gonna go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to write out :/ Yet this was the longest chapter I have ever written. I am happy that others like this and that it isn't horrible. Hopefully you guys like this chapter at least.

Once the sun rose, Link and Zelda had begun to make their way back to Rito Village, intending to inform the Elder of their early leave. About halfway up the hill, Zelda had to stop, looking behind her to see that Link had hesitated. She turned her horse around to face Link, an understanding look on her face before she nodded her head towards Rito Village. "I think little Lucy will miss her favorite person in the world when she finds out that we are leaving early today, and it would upset her to see her rolemodel looking so dejected when she wants to see him be happy, ya know...." Zelda trailed off, looking up at Rito Village with a sad smile before turning back around to face the knight. "But I think she might understand the reason why we have to leave so soon." When Link gave her a look of surprise she chuckled and turned her horse back around.

"Well come on then. Wouldn't want to keep Lucy waiting now do you?" Link looked deep in thought for a moment, before he shook his head and spurred Epona forward once more. Once he caught up with Zelda, she turned to face him. "You know, now that I think about it.... She reminds me of Sidon in a way. I can see some similarities between them you know?" She hummed, "They might actually be good friends if they had the chance to meet each other, at least it seems like that to me."

Link tilted his head to the side, his eyes stared in the distance as he appeared to be deep in thought. He stayed like that for a moment, before he nodded to Zelda, apparently agreeing with her. Although Link and Mipha were childhood friends, the knight had only known Prince Sidon for a little while. Zelda had met Sidon only just a few weeks ago, as the other Champions had, but Link could tell that Zelda had taken a liking to the young Prince. Even though they had known each other for a few weeks, the knight could tell that besides himself and Mipha, Zelda was his third favorite. Sidon hadn't known the other three Champions long enough, but soon he would start to get along with the others. Lucy was the same way, she only knows Link, Zelda and the Elder really well. She hasn't met the others yet, and seems reluctant to do so, and Zelda has been reassuring the child, that they would like to meet Lucy.

The princess and the knight had just made it to the entrance and got off their horses when they heard a soft thud and a high pitched squeal.

"Linkie!"

Zelda laughed and Link shot her a glare, although they both knew he wasn't really mad before he turned around and was tackled onto the ground. Zelda watched the sight fondly, but she still had signs of amusement in her eyes. The blue-eyed Hylian looked down to see a ball of feathers hugging his chest tightly. He lightly pat her head and sat up, causing the small Rito child to frown as she slid off of Link and onto the ground. He slowly stood up and dusted his pants off before turning to the small child.

The small Rito child was Lucy. She was shorter than most kids her age, but that didn't mean she was weaker than the others. She had beautiful red feathers, which had some blue highlights. Her eyes were large, but not too big. Her eyes were pure amethyst, with tiny specks of gold but they were barely visible. Her beak was small, but had specks of black on it. Her feathers by her face were braided in a traditional rito braid, but an amethyst was attached to both sides of her braids.

Lucy smiled at Link brightly, most likely that she was waiting for him and Zelda to arrive up on the ledge when she saw them from down below. She then hugged Link's legs for a moment before her eyes caught sight of the princess. "Zeze!"

Zelda threw her head back as she laughed, before she knelt down and opened her arms wide. Lucy ran into Zelda's arms, before the princess stood up and spun in a circle, causing the young child to giggle. Link decided to tie their horses onto a nearby tree branch while Zelda spun Lucy in a circle.

Just after putting Lucy down she grabbed Zelda's wrist and had begun to drag her forward. Zelda smiled, and let Lucy drag her to the entrance while Link followed behind them.

Once they made it inside and onto the platform, Zelda had to gently stop Lucy, "I'm sorry Lucy, we can't play right now. We have to visit the Elder for a moment regarding our stay." Lucy frowned, but otherwise nodded. She let go of Zelda's hand and had looked up at the duo.

"Can I at least come with you to see the Elder? I still want to be with you two until you leave." Both Zelda and Link had blinked at her, neither expecting to hear that Lucy knew they were planning on leaving early. "I.... I overheard your conversation with Revali yesterday..." Lucy looked up at Link before she turned her head to the side, as if she was scared that she would get yelled at. There was a moment of silence as Link looked at Lucy with surprise.

Link smiled and lifted a hand to ruffle Lucy's feathers playfully. She lightly glared at him, but that was ruined when she giggled. Link bowed on his right knee, and liftes his arms to sign. _I'm sorry we can't play, Lu. But maybe you can come to the Castle with us. It will be a long journey, but I'm sure you'll love it._

Lucy looked back over to Link, a shy expression was shown on her face. She timidly lifted her feathers to sign fumbily.  _Are you sure? I'm not even sure if the Elder will allow me to go. I want to, but I... I'm afraid that they won't like me..._

While they stayed in Rito Village, Lucy wanted Link to teach her how to speak using sign language. It had taken her a few tries, but she managed to learn the basics the first three days of their visit. Now she can sign full sentences in sign language. 

Link smiled at her before slowly bringing a hand up to poke Lucy's beak, making her squawk is surprise. Zelda had to bring a hand up to her mouth to hide her laughter, but a few giggles had managed to get past her lips. Lucy had gave Zelda a look, but ended up bursting into giggles. Link had rolled his eyes, but he stood up and smiled before he beckoned the two with his hand. 

Zelda had looked at Link before a smirk appeared on her face. Lucy lookes at the princess curiously, as she watched the princess quietly walk behind Link. Zelda had appeared behind the knight, quickly grabbing the tip of his ear between her fingers and pulled. 

Link squeaked and jumped away from the smirking princess, his hand coming up to cover his red ear. He glared at Zelda before he begun to storm up the stairs, only to wait for the princess and Lucy to follow behind him. 

Zelda had shook her head, but she had a smile on her face. She looked down at the child and gently nudged her to move forward. Lucy had walked in front of her, and ran after Link, who was waiting by the stairs. Zelda's smile grew, as she heard squealing and footsteps running up the stairs. She walked up the stairs, her hair flowing from the wind, as she stared at the sky before she made her way up the stairs. 

* * *

The talk with Kaneli was short and probably took about ten minutes, but nonetheless, he was sad that they were leaving early. He had gladly let Lucy come with the duo, but she had to stay with the both of them, and if one wasn't there, then she would be fine with one of them. 

During the conversation, Lucy saw a shadow, and she swore that she saw Revali around the corner, but she wasn't sure. As soon as she saw the shadow, it had disappeared, causing her to tilt her head to the side. She blinked for a moment, and turned her head back around, to listen on the conversation when her name was mentioned. 

When the conversation ended, Lucy grabbed Link's hand and begun to jump up and down. It only took him a second to realize what she wanted. 

With a teasing smile on his face, Link had brought his hands up and wiggled his fingers, letting out a growl. Lucy had squealed and ran down the stairs with Link on her heels. Zelda had blinked, before she shook her head. 

Halfway down the stairs, Zelda felt a gust of wind behind her. She turned around to see Revali land behind her. He looked uncomfortable, but he looked at the princess with determination. 

Zelda had blinked, before she leaned against a nearby rail as she turned her attention to the Rito Chamoion. "Revali, what are you doing here? I thought you would be practicing by now."

Revali had cleared his throat, "I was practicing yes... But I wanted to apologize to Link before you guys left." 

The princess tilted her head to the side in confusion. She had known that Revali acted strange towards Link, and that it was only around Link. But with the way that Link ran off yesterday, she didn't expect that Revali wanted to apologize. Then again....

Zelda raised an eyebrow, "How did you know that we were leaving early?" She crossed her arms over her chest as she gave him a look. 

The Rito Champion squawked as his feathers turned a shade of pink, causing Zelda's eyes to widen as she realized two things. One; she never knew Revali's feathers could change colors and two; he was in love with Link. 

"I may have...overheard your conversation with the Elder..." Revali's feathers turned a deeper pink. 

Zelda looked at the Champion for a moment, before she pushed herself off of the railing and stood in front of Revali. "Revali.... are.... are you in love with Link?" 

The Rito's feathers bristled as he clicked his beak, presumably in irritation. Zelda chuckled, and pat his shoulder, "It's fine if you don't want to tell me. But please," Zelda gave him a sad smile, "Please be careful about what you say around him. He may not look like it, but he's very fragile when it comes to certain subjects. And.. if you want to apologize, then go to Hyrule Castle, because Link is kinda busy at the moment."

Zelda's lips twitched as she smiled when she remembered Link chase after Lucy. "And besides, there is someone you have to meet. She might want to meet you, ya know." She begun to walk down the stairs. 

"Oh, and Revali." Revali looked back at the princess when his name was mentioned.

"Yes, Zelda?"

Zelda turned her head to look at the Rito, "Take care of him, okay?" 

The Rito Champion blinked at the princess, as she walked down the stairs, and out of sight. Revali looked down at the ground, "Huh..." 

* * *

 

Zelda walked down the last flight of stairs and saw Link play with Lucy in the water where the horses were tied to a branch. Lucy was splashing around, as Link chased her through the water, causing the water to swish over the edge, and rings to appear in the small pond. When he finally caught Lucy, she squealed and tried to squirm out of Link's hold. 

Zelda laughed at the sight, and caught the attention of the small Rito in Link's hold, "Zeze! Help me, I've been caught by the goblin king!"

Zelda's eyes twinkled with amusement as she walked over to the two who were still in the pond. She quickly, but gently grabbed Lucy's small wingtips in her hands and pulled her free from Link's grasp. 

"Run Lu! The goblin king's gonna getcha!" She laughed as she ran with Lucy hot on her heels. They managed to make it out of the water before Lucy bolted right for the horses, and chose to hide behind Epona's legs. 

Lucy made a face at Link causing both the princess and knight to burst into laughter. The three stood like that for a few minutes, before Zelda stretched and walked to her horse. "Alright then, enough playing. If we want to get a head start for Hyrule Castle before dark we best start moving." 

Link nodded and Lucy groaned, before the knight poked Lucy on the beak. If only Lucy was faster she might be able to catch Link, but she wasn't so when she lunged for Link's legs she ended up plopping face first onto the ground. 

Zelda giggled while Link smiled. He gently helped the child up before he out her on Epona's back, and got up after her. He gently took hold of Epona's reigns and begun to spurr her forward, Zelda walking after him. 

"Letting you know ahead of time Lu, the journey will be at least five days. You sure you can handle it?" 

Lucy nodded as she ran her wingtips through Epona's mane softly, "Yeah, I can do it. As long as I'm with you two I should be fine. It would be better if we got halfway there by the time nightfall hits. 

Zelda spurred her stallion forward, walking beside Link as she gave Lucy a smile. "Alright then, you better hold on." 

The child tilted her head and blinked in confusion, "Why would I need to hold-" 

Before she could finish her sentence, Link had spurred Epona to break out into a run. The child had yelped, and sprung her arms out to hug onto Epona's neck. Lucy turned her head to see Zelda's horse run beside Epona as Zelda looked at Lucy and laughed. 

"Your fine Lucy! Just feel the wind flow through your feathers! Link won't let you fall of so your safe to let go!" Her voice could be heard as the sound of hooves clacking against the ground distracted Lucy from how fast Epona was going. 

Lucy slowly lifted her head up as her eyes locked onto the scene in front of her, the wind blowing through her feathers. She saw multiple animals, flowers and trees as they ran by. She was in awe as this was her first time riding a horse, as well as her first time out of the village. And she wasn't going to miss it just because she was afraid of how fast Epona was going. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been four days since they left Rito village, and Lucy had loved every second of it. Although she had a hard time for the first part, she was completely fine for the rest. Since they left, the child had seen animals of all kinds, certain flowers she hasn't seen before since she wasn't allowed to leave, and way to much rain. A little drizzle here and there was fine, but not when she was soaked to the bone. 

It had taken her a good five minutes trying to shake the water out of her feathers before she could relax now that she wasn't completely soaked. Link and Zelda had laughed at the sight of her feathers all puffed up, but Zelda decided to help Lucy dry off by grabbing a nearby towel and wrapped Lucy in it. Link decided to start a fire and beckoned the child forward, where she would be able to stay warm. 

The next three days passed by all the same, with no major problems. They encountered a few moblins and goblins here and there (in which Link had slayed with only one swing of his sword,) but nothing major. 

Lucy was certain that by this time tomorrow, they would arrive at Hyrule castle. Zelda had told her that the Champions would visit sometime after they settled back in the castle, and that if Lucy was too nervous to meet them, she didn't have to force herself. 

She couldn't deny it, but she was nervous, and excited. Even if she hid it, the princess and knight could tell that she is nervous. At every opportunity they had, the both of them reassured the child as best as they could that nothing would happen, but if she was not ready she didn't have to force herself. 

By the time Lucy looked to the sky, the sun had already set and the moon was slowly rising in the sky. When she realized that she was too deep in thought, it was around the time that she saw Hyrule castle in the distance. They still had a ways to go, but they were much farther than they had been an hour ago, that much she could see. 

Link and Zelda decided to stop to take a break, tying up their horses on a tree branch before Link decided to make a fire. Zelda went to go get some water from the river that was nearby. Lucy wasn't sure what she could help with, so she just followed Link. The knight noticed that he had a follower and turned to Lucy, his head tilted to the side.

"Is there anything I can do? I want to help but I'm not sure if there is anything for me to do."

Link blinked his eyes slowly before he put a hand under his chin as he looked to the side, his eyes analyzing the sight before him. He stood like that for a minute before he turned back to Lucy, a smile on his face. 

 _Well, I could use some help with the fire._ He signed,  _All I need is wood which you can find by cutting down tree branches._ He points to an area where there were five trees side by side.  _Five pieces._

Lucy blinked and looked to where Link had pointed before nodding her head enthusiastically. Link had watched as the Rito ran off before a chuckle was heard from beside him. 

Zelda smiled and showed the bucket of water she had in her arms to Link, before he nodded. She put the water on the ground carefully before she turned back to Link, "Where's Lucy? I saw her a few minutes ago." 

Link had turned towards his right, his hands raised up.  _Wood for fire. She's over by trees._

Zelda had nodded, "Oh, alright then. I'm going to go help-" the princess was interupted as Lucy came running back with five pieces of wood in her arms. 

She had eagerly gave them to Link who had begun to put the pieces under the pot. Zelda stood flabergasted, her eyes slowly blinking before she smiled. "It seems we have our own speed racer on our side, huh Link?" 

The Rito tilted her head to the side curiously, causing the duo to laugh. Lucy puffed her cheeks out and crossed her wings over her chest, her beak pointed up to the sky while she had turned her head to the side. Zelda had calmed her laughter only to burst into giggles once more. 

Lucy had glared at her, intending to be scary, but she ended up bursting into laugher. Link had shook his head at the two, but amusement was shown in his eyes. Lucy and Zelda had looked at each other, smirks on their faces before they pushed Link into the river, earning a surprised squeak from the knight. 

Zelda and Lucy were laughing so hard they both fell backwards, causing them to look up at the sky before they burst into laughter once more. The knight had rolled his eyes as he stood up, his hands wiping his face. After his face was no longer wet, he walked over by the fire, raising his hands up to warm them. 

By the time the girls had returned to the fire, Link was dry, leaving no evidence that he was pushed into the river. As the three of them ate, they had already known that they would be at the castle sometime in the morning, and with that thought in their minds, the three of them fell asleep, the only sounds being made from the animals around them. 

* * *

After waking up early, Link had set to getting the horses ready while Zelda and Lucy made work of cleaning up their area. Five minutes into cleaning, Lucy decided to ask Zelda a question that had been bothering her for awhile. 

"Zeze..." 

Zelda hummed, her hands grabbing the water bucket that was empty and filled it up with water. "What is it Lucy? Something on your mind?" 

Lucy had hesitated, not sure if she should ask, but she was curious. "Whst is going on between Linkie and Revali? Did something happen between them?" 

The princess blinked, before she turned to the child. When she saw curiousity in those purple eyes sge sighed. "It's... hard to explain, Lu. Ever since Link was appointed my knight, Revali and Link never got along. Revali gives everyone the impression that he is a jerk, and in someways, he kinda is." She lifted the bucket in her arms once it was full of water, "Revali has a hard time expressing his emotions, so he doesn't know how to deal with people and their emotions, his included." 

She walked over to Lucy, and begun to wash her hands. "Link... Link had problems that he doesn't want people to know. He has this habit of taking the burden by himself. I don't blame him, as what happened to him in the past, but I try to let him know that he isn't alone." 

Lucy held her wings out when the princess instructed for her to do so and begun to wash Lucy's wingtips. "I only found out a few days ago that Link likes Revali, but doesn't want to tell him. From what I know, I can't blame him for thinking that way. But on the other hand," she stood up with the bucket in her arms and walked towards her horse. "I can't help but feel that Revali might feel the same way."

Lucy walked over to Zelda and climbed onto the stallion, her feathers running through his mane, as she looked at the princess. "I might be wrong about this, but I feel like what I'm saying is right." Zelda put her left leg on the buckle before hoisting her right leg over her horse, and settled into a comfortable position. 

After making sure Lucy wouldn't fall off, she herded her stallion in the direction of Link and Epona. "I only hope that they will figure out what is going on between them, I seriously do. But there is only so much I can do alone..." she trailed off, before smiling and turned back to Lucy. 

"Maybe I can have a little helper to help me. After all, Link has done so much for me, so I should return the favor. And Urbosa can help me since she knows Revali better than we do. I'm sure that with the three of us, can push those two in the right direcrion. And hope that it will be enough." 

Lucy had blinked, she noticed that whenever Zelda mentioned Urbosa, she spoke with a familiarity, almost in a caring way. She could even hint that Zelda spoke about her in a loving sort of way. The Rito smiled, nodding her head rapidly.

Zelda chuckled, "Alright then. Let's get moving shall we?" She motioned for Link to begin moving. The knight had gotten on Epona and begun to walk her forward, Zelda following beside him. 

"We might as well start moving. It would be wise to arrive at Hyrule castle before nightfall. After all, there is much to see and I'd like to give this little one a tour while we're at it." 

Link and Lucy nodded, before Link spurred Epona forward, Zelda running right behind him. 

* * *

Link had gotten off of Epona and had begun to walk off towards the stables. Zelda slowly lifted her right foot and set it on the ground, her left leg soon following. Lucy had a hard time getting down, so she asked Zelda for help. The princess held her arms out, making sure she was close enough to catch the Rito if she fell. 

The child took a deep breath, before she jumped off the horse, and landed in Zelda's arms. Zelda had put Lucy on the ground carefully before she grabbed the reigns of her horse, and begun walking in the direction Link went. She turned back around to look at Lucy with a smile, "Come on then. Let's get inside after putting this little one in his stall." 

She nodded her head towards the castle, before turning back around and continued walking. Lucy had to run in order to catch up with Zelda, for she had little legs. After helping Zelda put her horse in his stall, they both decided to walk to the entrance of the castle to meet Link, who was done with putting Epona in her stall. 

It took them five minutes to reach the gate from the stables and by then Link had picked some apples off a tree. The knight gave them two apples each while he ate the remaining two in his arms. Link had nodded his head towards the sky, the sky filled with colors of orange, pink and red indicating that the sun had begun to set. After quickly finishing their apples, the three of the headed inside, the gate closing right behind them. 

The three begun to make their way up the path leading to the castle. On their way up, Link and Zelda had shown Lucy the outside of the castle. Lucy had taken the castle in childish excitement, constantly wanting to know everything about Hyrule Castle. 

Zelda tried to hold in her giggles while Link shook his head fondly. Lucy was busy analyzing the buildings of the castle to realize that they had arrived to the front of the castle. 

Zelda and Link looked at each other and smiled, before the princess put a hand on Lucy's back. "Come on Lu, if your excited just seeing the castle walls... You will like the inside much more." 

Link went ahead to inform Zelda's father that they have returned while Zelda took Lucy around the castle for a tour. She showed the child the decorations and all the paintings that hung on the castle walls. After showing her parts of the castle, Zelda decided to take Lucy to the kitchen, where they will wait for Link. 

Lucy and Zelda had just opened the kitchen doors when they saw Link with a plate of pumpkin pie in his hand. Zelda had blinked, before she smiled. 

The knight handed the princess the plate before she turned to Lucy, who was smiling widely, her eyes wide. "Hope your hungry Luce, because we have more." She handed the plate of pumpkin pie to Lucy carefully, as to not spill it on the floor. 

As Lucy scarfed down the delicious treat, the princess snorted in amusement, causing Link to nudge her in the side; although amusement swam through the knight's eyes. 

After spending ten minutes in the kitchen, the princess decided that it was time to show Lucy to her room, and that Link and Zelda should retire to their rooms as well. 

 Link took the plate from Lucy after she was finished and put it in the sink for it to be washed. Zelda took Lucy's wing and started pulling her gently out the kitchen doors, Link following behind. The three of them walked into the hallway, where seven rooms were in front of each other on both sides. 

Link walked in front of a door that had a rose on it, before nodding to the child.  _This is your room, Lu._

He turned the knob and opened the door slowly. The bed was fit to fit at least two people, there was a small dresser with a mirror on it, roses decorated all over. What caught Lucy's attention was the balcony, that had blue curtains over it. 

As Link and Zelda watched as Lucy took in her room with childish excitement, they decided that it was a good time to leave. The princess pat Lucy on the head, causing her to turn to the princess. 

"Well, it's been a long day so why don't you turn in early? I think me and Link will turn in as well. I have something planned for tomorrow, so get a good night's rest, okay?"

Link nodded and gave Lucy a hug, before pulling away and poked her on her beak. The child giggled before she gave Zelda a hug who gladly returned it. When Zelda pulled back, Lucy ran over to her bed and jumped on it, her body buried under the covers. 

Link rolled his eyes fondly while Zelda smiled, before he closed the door slowly. As Link and Zelda walked into their own rooms, they each bid each other good night, hoping to get a good night's rest for tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little too detailed for my taste, but it works. Hopefully it's enjoyable for you guys :) although it's not as long as I'd like it to be.


	5. Chapter 5

The moment the trio stepped inside the dining hall they were bombed with a table full of delicious treats. They were only up for about an hour, giving Lucy a tour of the large library before they settled down to read a book each of them had picked when Lucy said that she was hungry. Zelda chuckled when Lucy's stomach grumbled causing the child to blush as she rubbed the back of her neck with her wing, presumably in embarassment.

With a promise of coming back later the trio put back their books on the correct shelves and made their way to the exit. After guiding Lucy to her seat, Link and Zelda took their spots on both sides of Lucy; Link on the left, Zelda on the right. 

Lucy looked uncertain, confused if it was okay for her to start eating. She looked at thr food for a moment, before turning to Link silently, poking his arm to get his attention. The knight looked at her in confusion, and when she tilted her head in the direction of the food, he smiled. 

Link poked her nose teasingly, before he nodded his head.  _Go on, eat up._

Lucy smiled brightly, before turned back around and begun to eat. Zelda looked at the sight with amusement in her eyes once she saw the mess that Lucy had made. Once Lucy was done eating, both the princess and knight got a good look at her. Link silently chuckled, bringing a hand up to cover his silent giggles.

Lucy looked at the duo with confusion shown in her eyes, before Zelda handed her a mirror. She squawked, her cheeks a tint of pink as she furiously grabbed a napkin and wiped her face. It wasn't until Link and Zelda couldn't hold in their giggles that they burst into laughter. It took Lucy a few minutes to clean her face due to her shaky wingtips, and with her face a color of pink. 

Once Zelda had seen that Lucy finished cleaning her mess, she poked Link on the cheek to get his attention. Luckily, the duo had ceased their laughter to help Lucy pick up their dishes before they made their way to the kitchen for them to be cleaned. 

The three left the kitchen and as promised, they begun to make their way back to the library when a royal guard ran up to them, out of breath. Zelda blinked as she nodded her breath to the out-of-breath guard before turning to Link. 

"Link, can you please fetch him a glass of water?" The knight nodded, turning back the way he came before his form disappeared behind the kitchen doors. 

Zelda waited for the guard to take a few minutes to catch his breath before Link was back with a glass of water in his hand. After Link handed the glass to the guard who slowly drank it before handing the empty glass back to the knight. 

The guard stood slowly, his attention on Zelda. "Your highness, it seems we have visitors." 

Zelda blinked, her head tilted to the side, "Visitors you say? Did they tell you who they were?" 

"Yes, apparently they are the Champions. All four of them are at the gate right now." 

Zelda smiled, "Can you please let them in?" 

The guard nodded before he turned around and ran back the direction that he came. Link had his arms crossed over his chest, an uncomfortable look was seen on his face. Zelda looked at him with a reassuring smile on her face, her arm on his shoulder. 

"If you don't want to see him you can go to the library if you like. We will meet you there, alright?" She nodded to Lucy, who nodded excitedly. 

Link smiled, before bending down to her height, his hands in front of him.  _I'll be in library. Now is time to meet others._

Lucy blinked, her head noddling slowly. She had a frown in her face, sad that she couldn't go with Link, but she was happy to stay with Zelda. She watched as Link walked in the direction of the library, before felt Zelda take her wing, and gently pull her forward. 

* * *

There the four stood in front of her, she recognized Revali instantly, but they others were new to her. From what she knew, two were female and two male. She was small, so they didn't see her. As she was watching silently, she heard the princess talk. 

"Ah, I'm glad you guys made it. You guys came at a good time, I was going to introduce Lucy to you all." 

She turned towards Mipha. "Mipha, did you bring Sidon with you?" The Zora blinked, before she walked forward. 

"Of course, Zelda. May I ask why he needed to come?" 

Zelda smiled, "Come on out Lu, I want to introduce you to everyone."

Lucy blinked, before she slowly came out from behind Zelda's legs, her wing raised as she waved shyly. She heard a giggle, and raised her head to who she assumed was Mipha. 

"So, this is the little one Link keeps on mentioning everytime he visits." She bends down to look Lucy in the eye, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Mipha and this is Sidon." Mipha pointed to the child beside her.

She perked up at the mention of Link, her eyes shining bright, but her face was tinted pink. She looked back at the four of them, before looking back at Zelda. Zelda chuckled and poked her nose, causing her to squawk. 

The room was casted into silence, before a boom of laughter was heard from Daruk and Urboss. Mipha covered her mouth with a hand to prevent her giggled from escaping. The tip of Revaki's beak twitched into a small smile, before he looked around and frowned. 

Luckily, he hoped that no one saw it. Only thing is, Zelda was able to see it before it vanished which caused her to smile. 

It was then that Mipha noticed that Link wasn't there. She blinked, "Where is Link? I thought he'd be here." 

Urbosa looked around, Mipha was right. The knight was nowhere to be seen. Usually the Gerudo Chsmpion could tell that Link was there, he had this sort of presence that alwsys drew others to him. But it was weird to see him nowhere around Zelda, for he was always by her side. 

Lucy and Zelda looked at eachother, the former gave a frown, her eyes looking to the side. Zelda looked at the others, "Link is busy right now. He needs some time to himself." 

Three of the Champions looked at eachother with confusion before they nodded. Revali's eyes narrowed, his wings over his chest. Zelda held her hand out, beckoning her hand for them to follow. Once the three were in front of the princess, the Rito walked over to her. 

"Zelda." 

The princess blinked, before turning around to come face to face with the Rito Champion. "Revali," she nodded, "is something the matter?" 

Revali looked to the side, a frown on his face while his eyes were narrowed. "Where is the knight? It's not like him to leave you alone." 

Zelda frowned, her hands on her hips. "Why are you suddenly so interested in him? Don't you hate him?" The two stood there in silence, before the Rito sighed. 

"Alright fine, I'll tell you." He shuffled his feet, "After our conversation back in Rito village I've had second thoughts... And to be honest, I never hated Link. I just don't understand how he is destined to fight Ganon ehen he can't even speak." His eyes narrowed once more, "It still boggles my mind." 

The princess stared at him in astonishment, releasing her hands from her hips as she gave a sigh. "To be completely honest, Revali... I once felt the same. But, after spending time with him and getting to know him, I fell like I understand why now." She trailed off with a smile, "I figured out why he was chosen to be my appounted knight." 

She looked Revali straight in the eyes, "I now realize we have more in common than I had once thought. I know it's not my place to tell you his past, but trust me. I think you two might get along if you spend time with each other. It might even help with what your feeling, Revali." 

The Rito watched as Zelda ran to catch up with the others. His wings were still crossed, and his eyes were still narrowed. For a moment he looked off to the side, taking what Zelda had said to heart. Maybe...

* * *

 Urbosa smiled when Zelda had caught up, grabbing her hand to steady her as she stopped to catch her breath for a moment. The Gerudo placed a hand on the princess' back as she rubbed her back gently. She looked over to Mipha and Daruk who watched as Lucy and Sidon talked to each other. 

Once Zelda had her breath under control, she pulled Urbosa by the hand over to a nearby wall. The princess smiled at Urbosa, before she started jumping up and down. The Gerudo Champion watched with amusement as she tilted her head back and howled with laughter. 

"I think Revali and Link are one step closer to being friends, Urbosa! I can feel it!" She giggled as she continued jumping up and down in excitement. The Gerudo smiled fondly at the sight, before pulling Zelda into a hug, who gladly returned it. 

The hug lasted for a few minutes, before they slowly pulled back. They stared at each other for a minute, their faces close together. Zelda held her breath once she saw Urbosa's face leaning towards hers. As the Champion's face continued to lean in closer, their breaths mingling together. They were millimeters apart when they heard a loud boom fron across the hall. 

They turned to see Daruk's amused expression and Mipha trying to hold back her giggles. Zelda's face busted into a fire as blood ran all the way from her face, to her ears and her neck. Her face was beet red as she slowly pulled away from Urbosa, and made her way to Mipha. Urbosa and Daruk had stared at each other, the former raising an eyebrow while the later had a smirk on his face. 

Urbosa shook her head as she stood beside Daruk, her eyes on Zelda who had her head down, refusing to show her face. Lucy, who had been talking with Sidon, blinked in confusion. She looked at the others, before her eyes caught Zelda, a bright smile on her face. 

"Zeze!" 

The others blinked and looked at Lucy, who had attached herself onto Zelda's left leg. The child hugged Zelda's leg and giggled. Mipha watched as Sidon attached himself to Zelda's other leg as the two looked up at the princess with puppy dog eyes. 

Zelda raised her head, (luckily for her the color returned to normal) and blinked in confusion. It took her a moment before she realized what the two had wanted. Zelda smiled and lifted her left leg, causing Lucy to squeal. The princess laughed as she lifted her right leg this time, causing Sidon to laugh. Mipha smiled, while Daruk and Urbosa laughed at the sight. 

The Zora looked at Zelda, "Zelda, what's wrong with Link? Everytime I ask he just avoids the question. I am very worried."

Zelda slowly brings her right leg to a stop, a frown on her face. "Link.... he is in the library gathering his thoughts. He doesn't want to see Revali at the moment. I can't really explain because it's complicated, but I am worried as well." 

Pulling a hand up to place it over her heart, Zelda looks up at the three Champions. "Link... he has feelings for Revali. But the way Revali has been acting, I can't say I blame Link for not wanting to tell him." 

Mipha blinked, and brought a hand up to place it on her chin. "I wonder if there's some way to take Link's mind off of the whole ordeal.... I mean, I would feel terrible if there was a way to help and I didn't help." Urbosa looked to the side while Daruk brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head.

Lucy and Sidon listened carefully as the four talked amongst themselves. From what the child had understood, Link was upset and everyone wanted to cheer him up by taking his mind off of the subject. Lucy frowned in thought, her head tilted to the side. It was then that she noticed the room wad filled with silence for a couple of minutes as everyone looked in thought.

The princess suddenly stood up, a shocked look on her face. "I completely forgot! I asked Link if he would like to help me with my experiments!" 

She took off running up the stairs, towards the west wing of the castle, where her room and study is. The three blinked as they stared at where the princess once stood, before they ran after her. Lucy and Sidon looked at each other with confusion shown in their eyes before they ran after the four. 

It had taken them a few minutes to catch up with Zelda, who was looking through her bed and her desk for a moment, before she turned and sprinted towards her study. The three had blinked, clearly not knowing what it is that Zelda had been searching for, when she brought her hand up, with a victorious smile on her face. 

Seeing their confusion, she elaborated. "Before we left Rito Village, I had promised Link that he could help me with my experiments of the slate and the guardians. I am considering to let him help with the Divine Beasts as well, but it's a possibility." She brings out a stack of research papers from her desk, and put them on top. 

"I am not sure if we should start on it today, but I want to start it as soon as possible in case anything bad happens. But before that, we have to take Link to the Lost Woods, where he will retrieve the Master Sword. 

Zelda turned around for a moment, before pulling something from the wall snd placed it on top of the papers, "After Link retirieves the sword, we have to see Lady Impa right away." She points from The Lost Woods to Kakariko Village on the map. 

"From there, we will have to see Purah, who resides in Hateno Village," she points to another landmark. She stands back up to take a deep breath before looking up at the three, "Hopefully by then we will have enough information about the Guardians and Divine Beasts to know how they work. The more we know, the better we are if Calamity Ganon was to ever awake before I unlock my sealing power." 

She smiled, and before the Champions could blink, she had the papers and the map gathered in her arms. "I think we should let Link and Revali know of our plans. We will rest today, and if it's alright. I'd like to start first thing tomorrow morning."

Zelda turned to Mipha, "How long is Sidon allowed to be here before he has to return?"

The Zora blinked bringing a hand up to place it on her chin, "He was able to come today, but he had to return by tomorrow." 

Zelda smiled, "Then let's get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. Hopefully there are no mistakes, if there are, I apologize. I will fix them as fast as I can. Hopefully you guys like this, sorry I couldn't make it longer. I can try to make the next one longer, but no promises.


	6. Chapter 6

A sound emmitted from the clock hanging above the library doors, causing the knight to look up from the book that he had just finished reading. One look to the clock had made Link sigh, for he had been in the library for almost two hours.  
  
He sat there, staring at the book on the table with a frown on his face. Silence grew as he stared at the book for another minute, before he saw the back of his left hand glow for a faint second, only to disappear soon after.  
  
Link had stared at his hand, his eyes slowly blinking in confusion, before he had turned back towards the book, standing up as he grabbed it. He made his way to the book shelf, quickly scanning it before he placed it back in its place. Once the book was back where it belonged, Link let out a tired sigh.  
  
With one glance at his hand, Link began to lean up against the shelf, a frown on his face. He stood like that for several minutes, before he heard the clock chime that it was five in the afternoon.  
  
After pushing himself forward, Link begun to walk towards the doors, slowly placing a hand on the door and pushed it open. Hearing the doors close behind him softly, Link turned his head, looking left and right.  
  
Bringing a hand up to rub his temple when he heard silence through the corridors, and begun to make his way down the hallway. From time to time, Link thought that he heard voices and footsteps from behind him. Everytime he heard either one, he would constantly look back, only to find no one behind him.   
  
He drew his arms over his chest, and in his haste, didn't see that his hand glowed for a second. He was almost to the door when he heard a familiar voice.   
  
"Link."   
  
The knight froze, not moving. At first he thought it was the voice that he heard in his head, but realized that it wasn't when he heard it again.   
  
He slowly turned around, his eyes wide as he stared at the Rito in front of him. The last person he wanted to run into, was standing in front of him.   
  
And this time, there was no way he could escape this, not that Revali would let him get away again.

* * *

A slightly out of breath Zora followed behind Zelda, as the four ran down the hall, towards their destination. Zelda was a few centineters ahead of Mipha, Urbosa was a foot behind her, close to Daruk to make sure he didn't get lost.   
  
Mipha had a hunch that Link would be in the library, due to his love for books. Ever since he was little, he always loved books. It seems that Link hasn't changed a bit.   
  
The Zora hummed in amusement, as she started getting closer towards Zelda, who had turned down a corner. Seeing Zelda suddenly skid to a stop, Mipha tried skidding her foot, only to stop at the last second and toppled into Zelda, causing both of the to fall to the floor.   
  
The Zora furiously apologized, to which Zelda simply waved a hand dismissively. Mipha slowly stood, holding out a hand to Zelda, who started dusting her outfit off before taking the offered hand. Once they both found their footing, the two princesses looked at each other, before bursting into laughter.   
  
Urbosa and Daruk arrived only to see the princesses kaugh, causing the Goron Champion to scratch the back of his neck with confusion shown in his eyes. The Gerudo simply shook ger head fondly as she rolled her eyes.   
  
Zelda had turned and pointed towards the door they were right next to, "We're here, this is the library." She put a hand on the door and pushed, following behind her was Mipha, then Urbosa and last was Daruk.   
  
Mipha took a moment to look around the room, her eyes glancing over towards the table near the door, "He was definately here."   
  
She turned to the others, "We barely missed him by ten minutes. Any ideas where he could've gone, Zelda?"   
  
The blonde put a hand under her chin, "There are only three places I can think of. One, would be the garden, two, would be my bedroom in case he wanted to meet back up and three, is my study that's across from my bedroom."   
  
She looked up, "The garden would be last, as it would be the only other place for him to gather his thoughts besides here. So he's either on his way to my study or my room. If we're lucky, we will run into him in the halls."

Mipha crossed her arms, "Then we better get moving if we want to get there before he does, if he hasn't already. Do you still have the map?" 

Zelda put a hand on her pocket, patting it to make sure it was still there, and moved her hand to her hip where the slate resided. "Naturally, I have the slate as well." 

Both of them nodded, before turning to the other Champions. Zelda led the way, following by Mipha. Once the four exited the library and the doors closed behind them, the princess took a left. 

Bursting into a run, Zelda was a good few inches in front of Mipha, who followed closely behind. Urbosa was making sure to go slow, to keep up with Daruk and make sure he didn't get lost. 

Halfway down the hall, Zelda slowed down and turned down a corner, making sure the others were following before she picked up her speed. Somewhere down the hall, they saw two figures by a door, which was identified as Zelda's Bedroom. 

Zelda pushed her heel on the floor to stop suddenly, causing Mipha who was closely behind to bump into her again. Urbosa slowled down, making sure her heels didn't make a sound as she stopped a few inches behind Mipha and held a hand out to stop Daruk. 

Mipha silently put a hand up to her mouth, silently telling them to be quiet before she saw Zelda silently hide behind the wall. Once Mipha, Urbosa and Daruk were hidden behind the wall, Zelda made sure to keep her head hidden as she listened. 

* * *

 

Link saw Zelda hide out of the corner of his eye, but didn't do anything as he continued to stare at Revali. He debated on if he should bolt or simply back away, but one look at Revali said that Link wasn't getting away so easily. 

The knight debated on his choices, before he moved a foot to step back, only to cause the Rito to take a step forward. He silently cursed as he brought his arms up and crossed them over his chest defensively. 

_Well? What is it you wanted to talk about?_

The look on Revali's face told him that he was debating on if he should tell him or not. Link simply raised an eyebrow, but didn't move a muscle. 

It took the Rito to make up him mind, and once he did he took another step, causing Link to back away once more. Revali noticed this, and ceased his movement, simply narrowing his eyes slightly. 

"Look, I just wanted to simply inform you that I don't hate you. I never did, so simply get it through your head, Link. I never once hated you. Well, except for the first time I met you, but that was more of jealousy than hate."

Link blinked, his arms lowering slightly.  _Jealous of what?_

Revali simply let out a harsh sigh, bringing a wing up to rub at his beak in irritation. "Of your skill, Link. I was simply jealous of your talent, for better words. I never understood why you were chosen for a bigger role than I was. Everytime I looked at you, my jealousy grew." 

Revali leaned against the wall, his eyes staring at Link. "It was never hate, just so you know, it was simply jealousy. That sword on your back is the proof of why I envied you. Everytime I saw that sword it gave me this weird feeling, and I can't explain it, but it just makes me think you are superior." 

The knight blinked as he absorbed all that Revali was explaining. He simply rubbed his arm, a frown on his face before he brought a hand up. 

_I don't see why you should be jealous. I mean, there's nothing special about me. I'm just like everyone else._

Zelda blinked from behind the wall she was hiding behind when she saw Link frown, causing her to glare at him. How dare he degrade himself! He is special, he just doesn't want to believe it. 

It seemed the Rito shared her confusion when he blinked. Revali looked at Link strangely, shrugging afterwards. 

"Well, it was what I felt at the time. I still feel it sometimes, but it is rare." His green eyes stared at the sword, a frown on his face. "That sword, the darkness sealing sword, huh." 

Link tilted his head, causing Revali to blink and shake his head. "Anyway, I just wanted you to know I never hated you, is all. And..." he trailed off. 

The knight looked doubtful, but he decided to test his chances and take a step forward, his steps small. 

Zelda, who had her head peeking out, blinked at the sight, before a smile rose onto her face. 

Revali, who was leaning on the wall, saw Zelda out of the corner of his eye, but pretended to not know she was there, before he focused on Link. 

"And I had recently decided that if you will let me, understand you. I would take it slow of course, as to not cross any unwanted boundaries, but if you will let me," he pushed himself off the wall and took a step forward, a rare smile on his face, "I would like to start new." 

Link looked at Revali with shock, his eyes widening. He bit his lip for a moment as he looked at the Rito, his mind whirrling. His hands came up to his chest as he felt his heart rapidly beat. 

He looked to the side akwardly, his eyes looking at Revali as he nodded.  _We can try, if you like._

Not expecting the answer that was given, the Rito Champion blinked. His eyes looked at Link, analyzing his form as he nodded his head. 

Turning towards Link, he smirked, his eyes burning with amusement. "And it would be a good time for our visitors to appear." 

Hearing that statement had the three hiders blink, before Revali and Link appeared in front of them. Revali, had his wings crossed, a smirk displayed on his face as Link smiled, although a light array of red was on his face.

Sulking, Zelda and Mipha simply looked innocent, while Daruk looked the other way. Urbosa simply smirked and looked at the two knowingly. 

Revali begun to turn to the other Champions, deep in conversation while Zelds turned to Link and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"I take it, you and Revali made up?" A nod. "Well, when your ready, I'd like to speak with you about something. It can wait until tomorrow though. For now..." she looked towards the others.

"It would be nice to start anew, wouldn't it? After all, with the way you and Revali started off it, I'd say you two might become friends. Maybe even more." She smirked when Link's face was the color of a tomato, causing her to laugh. 

She blinked, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Lucy will be heading home soon. In about a week, she will be back in Rito Village." Link blinked, but nodded his head. 

Zelda smiled before taking one last look at the others, before she turned around, a hand raised as she waved. Link watched her leave, before looking at Revali. 

Raising a hand up to place over his rapidly beating heart, Link smiled. 

Yeah, a new start sounded good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if there are any errors I missed, but let me know if you find any.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, mates, but here is the next chapter. Hope ya'll like this.

Soon after Zelda departed for her room, and Revali had made his way to his quarters, Mipha took the time to talk with Link privately. The two childhood friends walked towards the library before the door opened, and closed shortly after. 

The Zora looked around before her eyes fell on a book that was slightly sticking out from its spot on the bookshelf. Mipha walked towards the book, slowly pulling it out and looked at the cover. 

She blinked, feeling her eyelids close more than once as she looked towards Link, a surprised look on her face. "Link... Is this what I think it is...?" 

The knight in question slowly nodded as he brought up his right hand and looked at it before he frowned, confusion shown in his eyes. 

Mipha looked at him before she sighed, a sad smile on her face. She walked towards Link and rested a hand gently on his shoulder, "Does it have to deal with all of the history of Hyrule books you used to read as a child?" 

The knight blinked, clearly surprised that Mipha had remembered the books he would read as a kid, but nontheless he nodded. 

Mipha brought a hand up to pinch the brisge of her nose, her head shaking slowly. "You dimwit. Of course I would remember. I'm not your childhood friend for nothing, you know." She brought a hand up to bop Link on the head, before she grabbed his arm and led him to the table he was sitting at earlier that day. 

Once setting the book carefully onto the table, she gently pulled the cover of the book open. The pages were in code, but Mipha was lucky that she had been practicing morse code ever since she was five. 

It seemed Link was able to understand what it said, as she saw his blue eyes skimming the pages, but the most noticable feature she saw, was his right hand balled into a fist. Although she was concerned, she didn't question it, and Link appreciated it. 

Page after page, the two were like this for about thirty minutes, before a flash blinded them and filled the room. One second it appeared, the next it was gone. Mipha blinked as her eyes settled on the concerned knight to her right, but his eyes rested on his hand, which was twitching. 

Lost in his thoughts, Link didn't notice that Mipha had laid a hand on his arm until he felt the pressure of a soft hand. The Zora smiled gently, gently squeezing the knight's arm reassuringly. 

She had noticed the faint glow of a symbol on the back of Link's hand, but she was more concerned about the wellbeing of her friend. For now, the glowing symbol could wait, but the state of Link's mind could not. 

She tilted her head once she saw Link relax under her warm touch, causing the Zora to smile. Her hand stayed there for another minute, and when she deemed that he would not freeze up again, she lifted her hand off of his arm and placed it on her lap. 

"It's about the triforce... isn't it?" Her voice was a quiet murmur, but Link's impectable hearing caught it. He turned to see that her head was down, and her hands were clenched into fists on her lap, and he blinked. 

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to see his answer from her current position, he tapped her forehead to cause her to look up in surprise, before his hands were brought up. 

_Of course. Can't keep anything. From you._

Mipha sighed, a hand was brought up to rub her temple, before she frowned. "Why are you suddenly interested in the triforce anyway?" Her frown transformed into concern, "Is this about why you constantly clammed up whenever I tried talking to you? Or..."

Mipha had long ago narrowed her eyes, but not at Link. It was at the book that mysteriously closed by itself when the whole ordeal took place. 

"Is this about your destiny? Are you worried about Calamity Ganon?" She was usually not full of questions, but this concerned her precious friend, and she wanted to do the best she could to help him, even if she had no idea what to do, which left her frustrated. 

Link had long noticed that she asked a lot of questions, which was unusual for the Zora Princess. He stared at his friend for a moment, before a smile grew on his face. He knew instantly from the frustration in her voice that she was frustrated, but not at him. She was never mad at him. 

He understood that she wanted to help, but he wasn't sure how to explain- er,  _sign_ his current predicament when he himself had no clue. So, he did what he always did. He showed through his writing. 

Once he wrote down all that he knew so far, and what he couldn't say, he handed the paper to Mipha, who then began to read the words carefully. 

Blinking, she turned towards Link, a hand on her mouth in shock. There was so much she wanted to say, but for now, all she could do was comfort the knight with her welcoming actions. 

The Zora brought a hand up to gently pull at Link's nose, a smirk on her face. "Well, whatever it is we shouldn't keep the others in the dark. I say that we tell the others and then focus on uncovering what the symbol on your hand means." She gestures a hand towards Link's right hand. 

"But for now, lets focus on helping Zelda, alright? She needs all the help she can get, and with hoe the Calamity is looming, I'd say that we only have a certain about of time before Calamity Ganon awakes." She got up and grabbed the book. 

Instead to returning it to the shelf, she kept it in her palms, and turned towards Link. "Come on then. We need our rest if we want to help Zelda with her research, you know." 

Link blinked, before he stood and followed Mipha to the door. He pushed the door open, and waited for Mipha before they begun to turn left, and walked towards the corridor that had all of their rooms, well, except for Link.

His room was near Zelda's due to him being her appointed knight, but he escorted his childhood friend through the hall, passing by a few doors before reaching the Zora's door. 

They stopped before Mipha handed Link the book and gave him a smile. "Don't worry to much Link. I will help you figure out what that means, alright? But, promise me you won't do anything dangerous." 

She leaned against her door, a frown on her face. "I know how much you like to do things on your own, but please... promise me that you will let us help you and not take the burden by yourself?" 

The hall was filled with silence. Link was thinking for a moment, before he slowly nodded which caused the Zora to smile in relief and pull the knight into a hug. 

The hug lasted for about a minute, before Mipha pulled away, her hands on his shoulders. "Well then. Get some sleep, we both need it for tomorrow. Oh, and tell Zelda about the symbol, she might know who can help us. But for now," she pulled one arm off of Link, but kept the other one as she pulled his nose once more.

"Get some sleep. No more business tonight, you hear? Straight to bed with you." 

Gods, she sounds like a mother hen, but when it comes to Link, she can't help but be one. It seemed that Link didn't seem to care, for he smiled softly and nodded, poking her on the forehead in return and turned around. 

As Mipha watched him walk away, she sighed, a frown on her face. She is worried about Link. Severely worried. He had a habit of taking everything on by himself, and that hurt her. Whenever he did that, she felt like there was nothing she could do. 

But with this... Mipha was sure that this time, Link wouldn't have to take everything on by himself. He had friends to rely on which included Mipha, Urbosa, Revali, Daruk, and Zelda. And that won't change, not even if Calamity Ganon awoke early and destroyed everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more about Mipha and Link's friendship. Though Mipha has romantic feelings for Link, I just see them as best friends. Maybe that's just me, but for the sake of this story, Mipha does not have feelings for Link. They are just good friends.


	8. Chapter 8

The knight was seen walking down the hallway towards the dining hall, where he was sure the others were waiting for him. The stoic look on his face faltered slightly when he remembered how he looked when he woke up. 

The first thing that was noticeable was his face. His usual bright cerulean blue eyes were dull and he had purple bags under his eyes, a clear indication that he didn't get enough sleep. True to the observation, Link was only able to get four hours of sleep due to his restlessness. 

The second thing was his movements. Usually his movements we're clear, most likely with precision. But now, he looked and felt slow. Usually he would be walking with little ease, but today it felt like a chore. 

He knew on instinct that once he met up with the others, that Mipha and Zelda would surely scold him for not getting enough sleep like he was told to. He tried, but it wasn't his fault. 

Sure he promised Mipha that he wouldn't do anything stupid, it didn't mean that he didn't have thoughts about him being reckless. Zelda was the only one who knew his thoughts, and she was the only one who understood him. 

A hand was brought up to rub at his left wrist. A scar laid its domain there, but due to the gloves he always wears, no one knows about it. It's not visible, but that doesn't mean he can't feel the scar through the fabric of his gloves. That's why he always wears gloves, to hide the scars that littered his body. 

Which brings him back to the day he was assigned as Zelda's knight. The king had appeared in front of him, and gave him a shield, stating that he was supposed to protect the princess, and that he felt Link was important for the battle with Calamity Canon. 

Before that day, Link would always hide out in the Lost Woods and would sometimes go to Zora's Domain and visit Mipha and Sidon. Mostly, they would visit him whenever they could. 

Ever since he was little, Mipha would do everything in her power to make sure Link would eat, whether he wanted to or not. Partly because he wouldn't take care of himself, and she found out that he was anorexic. 

The knight was brought out of his thoughts when he hit his nose while walking into a wall. He brought a hand up to cup his nose, being careful so more blood doesn't drip down his nose. The ladder of footsteps was heard as he turned his head and came face to face with Lucy. 

A blink of blue eyes and a look of surprise turned into a warm smile. Forgetting his bloody nose for a moment, Link bent down when Lucy hugged his legs. Ruffling her head, Link smiled when he heard a squawk. 

Lucy lifted her head so fast that Link thought she would get whiplash and frowned. "Your hurt! How could you be so careless to injure yourself Linkie? Come on, let's find Zelda." 

Surprised by her sudden attitude, Link was rendered useless as Lucy dragged him towards the doors that belonged to the dining hall. Pulled to a stop, Lucy swung back towards the knight, a wing pointed outward. 

"Stay here, I'll find Zeze and tell her to grab a first aid kit." She put a wing on the door, a frown on her face, "Don't move from this spot, got it?"

Link slowly blinked as he nodded carefully to not cause anymore blood to drip down and land onto the floor. He watched as the child opened the door and disappeared as the door closed behind her swiftly. 

The knight jumped slightly when the doors swung open quickly,  revealing a scowling princess and a frowning Rito. Link bit his lip as Zelda glared at him and grabbed his free hand and begun to pull him towards her room. Lucy watched silently as Zelda took Link to deal with his injured nose. 

When the forms of the duo dissapeared she walked back into the dining hall where the Champions were waiting. She would leave Link in Zelda's careful hands as she closed the doors softly behind her. 

* * *

 

"You idiot! Do you have any idea how worried we all were? Suddenly given the news that you broke your nose! And what did me and Mipha say about getting your rest huh?" 

Link winced when Zelda slapped an ice pack onto his nose, and frowned slightly. 

 _Couldnt sleep. Nightmares._ A sigh was heard in front of him. 

Zelda carefully kept the ice pack on Link's nose and she reached into the first aid kid for gauze and bandages. Once finding what she was looking for, she turned back towards Link with a concerned look in her eyes. 

"If that was the case you should have just told me. No need for you to get a broken nose on top of it you know. It's bad enough that we have to worry about Ganon but now you have a broken nose?"

She waited for a few more minutes for Link's nose to numb before she carefully pulled the ice pack off of his nose and set it aside. Reaching for the bandages she frowned. 

Zelda carefully took Link's nose in her hand, turning it to the side as she carefully began to wrap bandages around Link's broken nose. The room was filled with silence as the princess finished bandaging up his nose and begun to softly wrap the nose with gauze carefully. 

Once deeming that Link's nose was safe to let go, she gently swats Link on the head,  earning her a wince. Zelda sighed as she begun to put the items away before setting the first aid kit back underneath the sink. She turned towards Link, waiting for him to explain. 

_Was thinking about destiny. Read a book that Mipha gave me. Couldn't sleep. Got bloody nose._

The princess frowned, "So you were thinking about your destiny. No wonder you couldn't sleep." She crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the doorframe, "Don't worry me like that, okay?" 

Link nodded as he pulled her in for a hug. The duo stood like that for a couple of seconds, before they pulled away slowly. 

"Come on then. Best not to keep the others waiting you know. You still need food in your stomach, dummy." She pulled on Link's arm and begun to walk out of her bedroom before the door swiftly closed behind them. 

Zelda pulled gently on Link's wrist, guiding him as they walked slowly. It had been a long time since the two of them had a decent conversation. She missed this, being able to talk with Link about noting particular, but still talking with him nonetheless. 

She looked at Link who was looking ahead, but she caught him rubbing at his wrist. She narrowed her eyes, but didn't comment about it. She knew that he would tell her when he was ready, so she would wait. 

Now that she thought about it, they both looked like actual siblings, due to their similarities. Even though they were blood related, she still saw him as her brother. He would protect her from monsters and she would protect him from doing anything stupid. 

There were time that Link would get hurt because of his recklessness, but she still cared about him which is why she always gets mad when he's hurt. 

Sure, Link and Mipha were childhood friends, and had a special bond. But Zelda felt as if in a sense, she and Link have a deeper bond than Link and Mipha do. In a sense, the bond they share is like they are the sides of a coin. They aren't real siblings, but they feel as if they are siblings. 

A gently squeeze brought the princess out of her thoughts when she saw Link squeeze her hand gently. She gently smiled and squeezed back, knowing that she's grateful for having Link as a brother. 

* * *

 

The duo were greeted with a scowling Mipha when they entered the dining hall. The Zora glared at Link when she saw his bandaged nose. 

Zelda laughed slightly and held her hands out in front of Mipha, giving her a smile. 

"It's alright Mipha. I've already scolded him, no need for there to be a second scolding." 

Mipha sighed before she frowned, her eyes scanning Link's nose. "How is his nose doing?" 

Zelda laid a hand gently on Mipha's shoulder, her eyes on Link's nose. "I've done the best I could with cleaning the blood. He definitely has a broken nose, but it would have to take about a month for it to heal." 

She turned to the Zora, "Which is why I want you to make sure that the blood is taken care of. He may not want you to heal it, and he wants it to heal on its own. I'm fine with his decision but can you make daily check ups on it to make sure it heals correctly?" 

Mipha blinked as she took in the information and crossed her arms over her chest, "Alright, consider it done." She looked at Link, "If anything happens to that nose, I will certainly give you a Zora beating, you hear me?"

Receiving a nod from the knight she smiled," I may be your childhood friend but that doesn't mean that I won't hesitate to scold you when it's necessary. No more surprises alright?" 

Smiling, Link nodded once more. The Zora sighed as she pulled his ear, teasingly. "Now that that's settled, we are here for a certain matter, but first you need to get food in your stomach."

She pulled him to a chair and pushed him to sit down before she made her way into the kitchen. The others took a seat as Zelda took a seat beside him. 

Mipha came back with six plates and set them down in front of the others carefully. Receiving "thank you's" from them caused her to smile as she took a seat on the other side of Link. 

Link looked at Zelda, who had begun to eat and then turned to Mipha. The Zora had long since started eating and blinked when she felt eyes on her. 

When the two locked gazes they smiled. Mipha pulled his ear causing him to frown before she laughed. He smiled at her as he felt his chest lighten slightly. 

Unknowingly, he didn't see a small flash of light as the symbol on the back of his right hand growled faintly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, sorry this took a while. If you spot any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them. Other than that, hope you guys liked this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

The moment everyone had finished eating Mipha had quickly gathered up all the dishes and disappeared behind the kitchen door. Moments passed and Mipha quickly reappeared beside Zelda. The two princesses nodded to each other before Zelda stood up, beckoning the others to follow. 

Link narrowed his eyes as he tilted his head slowly. Cerulean eyes blinked as he felt a presence beside him. Turning to his right he saw Revali walking beside him. The rito was looking forward but it was clear that he trying to fight a smile. 

The knight looked at him for another minute before he turned to look forward, a smile on his face. Unknowingly to them, Urbosa smirked as she and Daruk walked behind the two slowly. 

The Goron Champion blinked owlishly in confusion. "Why are you smirking like that Urbosa?"

Urbosa simply threw her head back in a hearty laugh. "Nothing Daruk. It seems two of our companions need a little push in the right direction."

Daruk simply scratched the back of his neck, clearly confused about the whole scenario. The Gerudo simply lifted a hand as she patted him on the shoulder briefly. 

A few feet ahead of the two Revali narrowed his eyes. With his enhansive hearing he could clearly tell what Urbosa and Daruk were talking about. 

"I swear that woman is going mad. Spewing complete nonsense I'd say." 

Link looked over to the Rito, tilting his head as he swiftly glancing behind him.  

Seeing Daruk and Urbosa engrossed in a conversation he turned his head back around.  _I see nothing out of the ordinary._

"Well of course you wouldn't. You wouldn't expect anyone to plan something suspicious. Quite reckless I might add."

A hand was lifted to his chest, _Now what's that supposed to mean?_

"I'm just saying that your to trustworthy for your own good. I'm worried that it might get you killed someday."

The knight simply shrugged at his companion causing Revali to scoff. 

"The more reckless you are the more likely it will lead to your demise. It's like you have no sense regarding your own life."

Link frowned as he looked off to the side but otherwise did nothing to refute Revali's statement which irked the Rito even more. 

Slowing his pace to a stop as he let Urbosa and Daruk walk in front of them before grabbing Link's wrist and led then down the hall. 

"Quit being so insensitive you selfish knight. The princess doesn't need anymore burden on her shoulders than she already has. I'm pretty damn sure she would not be happy to know you put her life before yours. Sure she's the princess but your life just as important as is hers."

Revali hit Link over the head as he scowled at him. "At this rate you'll end up driving your mental state down a hole. The princess would surely kill you if she found out that your sacrificing your mentality and happiness for her sake."

Rubbing at his head Link looked to the side, afraid of looking at Revali and possibly have him see that Link was trying not to cry. How he kept hitting the nail on the head the knight had no clue, but he wasn't going to give any evidence that Revali was defining his insecurities even though the Rito didn't know that himself. 

Revali, who was breathing hard, simply crossed his wings over his chest as he watched Link. What he said was true and whether if he said it harsh or not, he didn't care. What he cared about was that Link got the thought through his head about taking everything on alone. 

Sure, Revali acted like a sensible prick but that is due to him closing his emotions off from others. What people don't know was that Revali and Link have a lot more in common than the knight realizes, but Revali wasn't telling him that. 

Right now, Revali needs to make a point that Link was acting selfishly and it needs to stop. Even if Link doesn't want it to. 

The hall was filled tense silence as Link refused to move his head from the side. The tension between the two was unbareable, and if anyone was walking by they would surely tell the tension was deep. 

The two stayed like that, not moving for what seemed like forever until Link shuffled his feet nervously. 

When it was clear Link wouldn't respond, Revali sighed as he dropped his wings and took a step back. He kept backing up until he found himself in the hall that they were in before Revali pulled them to the side. Once making sure that he was in the right corridor again, he looked at Link. 

Link had managed to get his emotions under control but he was in a defensive position. Revali looked at Link in confusion, but said nothing in which Link was grateful for. 

"Then I guess we should move on. Surely the others are worried as to where we disappeared to. There's no reason to worry them even more."

Just like that, Revali turned to walk down the hall they were in minutes before. Link watched as the Rito walked away from him, his emotions going haywire. 

His chest sank as he stayed still, conflicted by two hard choices. The choice to either hiding his emotions like he previously planned to do until he was driven to madness. Or, tell Revali of his insecurities and have to not deal with his problems alone like Zelda and Mipha had been telling him.

It seems like a few hours passed but they were mere seconds before he made up his mind and ran after Revali. Once he managed to catch up to the Rito, he swiftly wrapped his arms around Revali's torso, stopping the two in their tracks. 

Feeling Revali tense under his embrace, Link tightened his hold, scared that Revali would disappear right in front of him if he let go. 

"Link...?"

Tensing, the said knight hid his face in Revali's back. In doing so, he missing the opportunity to see the usual prideful Rito blush. The two stayed like that for a bit, Link still not ready to share what was on his mind. 

Revali, shocked to see the usual stoic knight act like this tried to get Link to let go. In doing so, however, caused him to trip and fall backwards onto the tile floor, bringing Link down with him. 

Silence passed as he felt a small weight on his chest and Revali opened his eyes to see Link laying on his chest, possibly where he landed during the fall. The silence had been long, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence as he thought it would be. 

Realizing the position they were in, Revali tried to push Link off of him, but in doing so only caused Link to higher his hold around Revali. 

"Link, you blundering idiot, get off of me!"

Seeing Link freeze quickly due to his outburst caused the Rito to falter slightly. Sighing, Revali simply laid back and waiting until Link would let go. 

"After what just happened I fully expect you to tell me what is going on in your thick head. And no backing out. Otherwise I will make you tell me one way or another."

Feeling Link nod his head in Revali's chest caused the Rito to sigh. Shifting a bit he tried to make the position as comfortable as possible for both him and Link while he waited for Link to let go. 

What he didn't expect however, was to fall asleep on the floor with Link on top of his chest. Soon after making sure Revali was fast asleep, Link snuggled closer to Revali's chest, as light blush on his face and closed his eyes, presumably following after Revali. 

* * *

 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" 

"Aw, they are kinda cute. Wouldn't you say so Daruk?"

"Huh? Oh yes, quite."

"Lady Urbosa, surely we should let them rest. I mean I am quite mad that they stayed behind, but..."

If he could hear voices then that would mean he fell asleep. Wait- That would mean he fell asleep with Link on his chest. Damn it. 

"Oh it looks like they are waking up."

A blink as eyelids shifted open slowly. Revali shifted up slowly as he glared at the others. 

"Do not speak a word of this." 

Urbosa smirked playfully, "But you two looked so comfortable."

Zelda pailed slightly, "I am deeply sorry Revali, but I simply did not have the heart to wake you two."

Revali blinked and remembered that he and Link fell on the floor. He looked down to see Link fast asleep on his chest. He frowned as he saw dark circles under the Knight's eyes and made a mental note to scold Link for not getting enough sleep. 

"It's fine. Just help me get him off." 

Zelda bent down to swiftly place her hands on Link's shoulders as she gently pulled him off of Revali. The Rito smiled at her in thanks and looked down at the sleeping knight. 

Mipha simply rolled her eyes as she gently pulled Link's nose. When that didn't work she swiftly pulled one of his ears and caused the knight's eyes to snap open as he flapped his arms wildly. 

Glaring at the smirking Zora, Link stuck his tongue out and lifted himself off of the tile floor. Once he made sure that he wouldn't fall over, he looked at the others on confusion. 

Zelda was the first to react. "Dont ever do that again Link! You had us worried! Well, mostly me but still."

The knight silently paled, his hand up in a defensive position.  _I'm sorry Zel. I truly am._

Sighing the princess nodded her head. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she gave him a look over and frowned as she took notice of his red eyes. It seemed that he was crying. Huh, looks like she will have to probe that out of him when they were alone. 

"Well it doesn't matter now. Come on, we have to head to my study. I have something important to say." 

Link nodded slowly and Zelda began to walk forward after she made sure Link was following behind her. When Link moved up to walk beside her she gave him a look as she whispered to him. 

"Link, was is possible that you were crying?" 

When Link tensed, she knew instantly that she was right. She frowned as she watched Link's body language. 

"You know you can tell me anything right? No need to keep it all in alright?"

When Zelda looked away, Link bowed his head to cover his eyes. Revali's words echoed in his head when Zelda said something similar. 

Huh, maybe what Revali said was true. He doesn't have to deal with his problems alone... He took a chance to look at Revali from the corner of his eye. Before Revali noticed that Link was looking at him the knight looked forward. 

Link followed Zelda as she arrived at the door of her bedroom. She motioned for them to follow as she opened the door and stepped inside. 

Once all of them were inside she turned around and grabbed a map and handed it to Link. When she gained a confused look she explained. 

"I know how well you know the area due to you growing up here, meanwhile I have to worse sense of direction." When Link nodded his head she grabbed the slate from her hip. 

Turning the slate over in her hand, she looked up. "I fear that Canon is on his way. Link and I have already examined the shrines that have appeared." She turned to the four Champions. 

"Which is where to u all come in. I want to know how your process with your Divine Beasts are going. If we are to stand a chance against Calamity Canon we need to know all we can about them, including the Guardians."

The four simply looked at each other before nodding and turned back towards the Royal duo. One by one they explained their process with their respective Beasts. 

Zelda physically looked excited after learning each of the Champions managed to proceed in their progress. She turned towards Link with a nod of her head. 

When Link tilted his head she smiled. Indicating that Link should hold his hand out, happy that he did as instructed before carefully placing the Sheikah Slate in his hand. 

When Link looked he was about to protest, she raised a hand to silence him. 

"It would do you better since you know the area better than I do. It's only fair if you were the one to hold onto it and figure out how it works. I trust you, Link. I know you can do it." 

The two stared at each other in silence, before Link simply nodded and put the slate on his hip. Zelda smiled and turned to the Champions, "It seems we have our work cut out for us. First we should head to Mount Lanayru to visit the Spring of Wisdom."

Placing her hands on her hips she gave a determined glance at them. "It's my last chance to see if I can awaken this power inside me. I want us all to go together in case anything happens."

One by one the four nodded. Zelda smiled as she nodded. "Then we should head out tomorrow. For now we need rest," She looked at Link with a frown, "and that means ALL of us." 

She shook her head as she sighed. "Fa- I mean, King Rhoam, will be wanting to hear on our progress with Calamity Ganon. He will be asking at dinner." 

Tense silence filled the room as Zelda smiled bitterly, "I am dearly sorry that you all have to deal with this. I don't want you all to hate being friends with me."

Mipha held Zelda's hands as she smiled, "I for one am not regretting being chosen as a Champions Zelda. I am glad to be friends with you."

Daruk had a thumbs up as he nodded, "I agree with Mipha. I do not regret becoming friends with you, your highness." 

Urbosa placed a hand on her hip as she nodded, "Nor do I regret being chosen Zelda. We have our purpose and I'm sure you will find yours. We will all share this burden with you."

Revali nodded swiftly as he crossed his wings, "I agree with Urbosa. While I do detest the meaning of teamwork, I am glad to have met you all. I wouldn't change a thing." 

Zelda smiled as her eyes filled with tears, "Thank you all... I am deeply grateful that you all are here." She pulled them all into a hug as Link watched from the sidelines with a smile on his face. 

When Zelda had finally let them go, each of them looked embarrassed in their own way which caused Link to giggle silently. He watched fondly as he realized that he finally had a family he felt like he belonged to. 

And he was determined to keep it, no matter the cost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done. This took forever to write out but I'm glad with how it turned out. If you see any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them


	10. Chapter 10

The moment the Champions left her study Zelda swiftly grabbed Link's hand before he could step foot outside the door and slammed the door softly. 

The knight simply raised an eyebrow. Zelda shuffled her feet as she let go of his hand but she had a determined look in her eyes. "Link," she cleared her throat, "why were you crying earlier?"

Link shrugged, shaking his head slightly. Zelda huffed in frustration as she rubbed her temple. "Look, I know you don't want to talk about it but I am your sister. And as your sister it is my job to help you in any way I can."

She glared at Link with her hands on her hips, "I can't do that if you," She pushed a finger to his chest, "won't tell me what's bothering you."

There was a moment of silence as the two practically glared at each other before Link shrugged her hand off of his chest and moved to the other side of the study. 

Zelda sighed as she watched Link, a concerned look in her eyes. This is normal for him to be all cut off like this. It just worries her every time because she is afraid that Link will cut himself off from everyone and she doesn't want that. Not with Calamity Ganon looming over them. 

Zelda's thoughts drifted to earlier where she found Link and Revali sleeping. A small drifted onto her face. She looked at the slate hanging from Link's hip as an idea formed in her mind. 

Snapping her fingers, managing to gain the knight's attention in the process, she quickly grabbed a piece of paper off of her nightstand and went to her desk, drawing out sections. 

The knight watched the princess work with a tilt of his head. Zelda continued to map out each of the regions on the paper before she stopped, her hand twitching slightly. She looked at the hand made map she made with and she bit the eraser in thought. 

Link watched from his position near Zelda's window. He fidgeted slightly in order to erase some of the tension from his body while he watched Zelda. 

Zelda frowned as she began to draw each of the Springs when something popped into her mind. Maybe... 

Setting her pencil down she analyzed the map, seeing if something clicked in her mind. Suddenly, a flash of light blinded her, but only for a mere second before it vanished.

Zelda looked over to Link out of the corner of her eye and her eyes widened when she saw the back of his right hand glow faintly. She sighed, her shoulders sagging and she rubbed her temple. 

She crossed her arms, looking at the map once more before slowly turning towards the knight who was watching her. The two stayed like that for what seemed like hours before Link began to walk over to the princess. 

"It seems my original thought is wrong. We can't head for the Spring of Wisdom like I'd hope." She grabbed Link's right hand and stared for a moment, a faint shape of a triangle showed on his hand before she took a step back in shock. "Link..."

Said knight tilted his head in confusion. Zelda frowned as she gave Link a look. "Why didn't you tell me that you had the symbol of the Triforce?"

When Link flinched her frown deepened. She hit him over the head and showed, "Link you idiot! Why didn't you tell me about this? This sets everything back!"

The knight bowed his head, his eyes covered by his bangs as he bit his lip when he felt it quiver. Seeing this sight, Zelda faltered. Sighing she gently grabbed Link's shoulders and pulled him into a hug, silently saying words of comfort. 

Feeling Link's arms shyly wrap around her, she tightened her grip, silently telling Link that she wouldn't let go. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, before Zelda felt Link slowly pull away. 

She grabbed his shoulders gently, making him look at her. "I am here for you Link. But I need you to tell me things like this. We both have to help each other out on this journey, alright? With everyday comes the possibility of Ganon possibly returning. We both have our share of this burden you know."

Feeling hands on her wrists she smiled softly knowing that he was listening. "Two peas in a pod remember? I won't let you suffer anymore that you already have and same goes for me. I know I haven't been the best friend when we first met, but I'm here now." 

Link lifted his head, his grip on Zelda's wrists tightened slightly. He smiled at her and nodded. When Zelda saw his smile, she knew that everything was alright in that moment, but she didn't want to leave the calmness just yet. 

She lifted a hand to lightly pull his ear, making him squeak. Chuckling, she slowly pulled away and ruffled his hair, making him frown at her. 

She grabbed the paper off of her desk and gave the knight a knowing look. "Now that that's settled, I say we should tell the others. Wouldn't want them to be kept in the dark now would we?" 

A shake of the head was her answer. A smile drifted onto her face, "Then let's go tell them the news shall we?" 

If they went their separate ways then we should look for each of them separately."

Grabbing his hand, Zelda pushed open the door and bursted into a run, their footsteps echoing down the hall. 

* * *

 

They decided to look for Mipha first. Most likely she would be either in the library or in the garden outside. They chose to look out in the garden first which took them 20 minutes to search through. Their findings were in vain however, for Mipha was not in the garden. 

Mipha was indeed found in the library when Link opened the door. The Zora blinked when she heard the door open and tilted her head in the Royal duo's direction. 

"Zelda? Is something the matter?" 

Zelda took a deep breath as Link followed after her into the room, "There's a slight change of plans. We won't be heading for the Spring of Wisdom tomorrow."

Mipha frowned, her eyes swimming with concern. "Is everything okay?"

Zelda and Link shared a look before the princess walked over to Mipha, "A certain situation has been brought to my attention. We have to head to Hateno village."

Mipha looked at Link in surprise, "Is this about the symbol on Link's hand? But I thought..."

The princess looked at the Zora in surprise, "You knew?"

"Yeah, Link told me a few days ago. I thought you knew about it Zelda." 

The princess in question gave a scolding look towards the knight who was playing innocent, "I just found out not an hour ago." She looked back to Mipha, "Does anyone else know about it?"

The Zora shook her head causing Zelda to sigh heavily. Mipha tilted her head as she watched the two with critical eyes. 

"Well if your looking for the others I can help. We should start with Daruk first. He would most likely be wandering the halls whereas Urbosa and Revali would be a little harder to find."

Link crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall, his thoughts wandering. Zelda watched him out of the corner of her eyes as she rubbed the back of her neck. 

"Then if we want to find them by dinner then I suggest we head out." 

Link opened an eye and sighed, giving his hand one quick glance and started walking towards the door.  Mipha and Zelda shared a look as they watched the knight walk to the door. 

The Zora frowned, "I'm worried about him. He seems distant, more so than usual..."

Zelda watched Link walk out of the room, "I have a feeling that it mostly has to deal with that symbol of his. Who knows there might be more to this than we originally thought."

Mipha looked at Zelda who nodded. The two princesses left the room with weary looks on their faces as they began to search for the other three Champions. 

And by then hopefully Link will cheer up... 


End file.
